On its Axis
by TheMonkeySong
Summary: She had hated me from the minute I joined this family...but now...now all she wanted was me and I had no clue what to do. My world just turned on its axis. B/R
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Growing up as the only human in a house full of blood-sucking, horny, mated vampire couples was an…interesting experience to say the least.

Your probably wondering how the hell I got into a situation like this the story goes something like this:

_Driving along the road in upstate New York, Rosalie had heard a baby crying. She slowed because Rosalie (my aloof cold older sibling-but-not-sibling) had a soft spot for kids (or so I am told because she didn't ever show it to me). She slowed but stopped completely when she saw, me a tiny two-year old on the side of the road with a Winny the Pooh backpack on crying my little eyes out. _

_She picked me up and brought me home. She called a family meeting and demanded that they adopt me (which I don't believe). They gave in to her unrelenting will and adopted me. Isabella Cullen. _

Or Bella for short.

A/N

So that's the short little prologue of a story that's been forming in my head for sometime. Chapters will be a lot long than this but I thought I would get something out there and see what people think.

3 the monkey


	2. The Airport

Alice literally bounced in her seat as I drove us to Sea-Tac airport. Rosalie, the bombshell blonde whom didn't like me, was coming home after a four year stint up in Alaska with the Denali sisters…which was good I guess because I got through my awkward stage (mostly) without having her harsh glare on me at all times or hearing her reprimanding voice when I didn't so something up to her standard.

Somehow, Alice had convinced me to pick up Rosalie with her. I'm sure Rosalie would be excited to see Alice, while only glowering at me. It's just how she was and I accepted it (it still hurt a lot).

I parked my Audi TT at the closest parking lot. Alice was already at my door while I was still taking my seatbelt off. "Come on Bella," she whined, grabbing my hand and dragging me behind her at a brisk pace.

We got to her terminal. I immediately sat down in one of those uncomfortable plastic-y chairs and pulled out my phone, "how long's it going to be Alice?" I asked.

Her eyes glazed over, "3 minutes, 12 seconds….ohhhh." She turned to me giving me a grin, worthy of the Cheshire Cat.

"What?" I said poking into her marble side. She bent her body where I poked, 'cause lets be honest people, if she didn't my finger would be broken.

"Nothing."

"Tell me."

"Nope."

"Please Ali?" I whined. She just shook her head, looking expectantly at the off ramp where plane passengers where beginning to get off the plane.

I looked back at my phone, enjoying my last moments without feeling that overpowering glare burn holes into the back of my head.

Alice's squeal caused me to jump. I glanced up and saw that she and the blonde one were hugging.

I know vampires are unbelievably gorgeous, but the blonde one was even more unbelievably, ungodly gorgeous. It seems when she left I didn't do a good job of remembering just how perfect she is. She was still the same physically but now that I was older and more aware of others around me…being in the same room as her caused my self-esteem to drop even lower than it already is.

She stood at 5' 11" with a body that Victoria Secret Angels would envy. She was the American dream girl. Her clothes (as with all the Cullens) fit her supremely. Every item she wore was fitted perfectly to her frame. Her blonde tresses were in loose curls, she looked more like she was stepping off the runway of a Milan fashion show, than off a 6 hour plan ride.

Alice, being Alice, began to talk animatedly. She motioned over to where I was sitting.

Rosalie's honey colored eyes bore into mine, I saw her intake a breath before saying something to Alice, her eyes never leaving mine. She wasn't glaring at me. Yet. If I didn't know her, I would say she was nervous but that's just an act. It was only a matter of time before she got annoyed with me and began to snap at me.

She seemed tentative in her approach. Cautious, as if I was a skittish colt. Great. Just great. It's not like I don't _live_ with vampires _day in and day out_.

"Hi Rosalie." I said curtly, her brow furrowed for a moment, a frown forming on her perfectly sculpted face, before her eyes hardened. "Are you guys ready to leave? I have a date in a few hours," Rosalie growled at me. The nerve!

Her eyes darkened to the coal black, that I had long ago associated with hungry vampires…and hungry vampires tended to be a bit cranky (especially one in particular). So it would probably be best if I didn't talk to her. At all.

I ignored her (Edward always told me to). Walking to my car, I could feel her eyes raking over me in her trademark glare. I turned my head slightly, yup, I was getting _the_ glare paired with _the_ scowl. It was looking to be a good day. (not)

I loved my car. I really did. I just wished mom and dad, hadn't spent so much on it. I had worked at Newton Outfitters for 2 years for a reason, yet they wouldn't let me buy a car with the money I save up.

Why?

Because they were insane.

I hated that they felt the need to shower me with expensive things. I hated surprises and gift, yet I felt obligated to accept them because they were always so happy to give me gifts.

The two woman, were now arguing outside of my car. Guess, they couldn't let itty bitty Bella hear.

Whatever.

Minutes past.

20 minutes went by and they were still arguing.

I leaned into the horn, the blonde one's head whipped around giving me the fiercest glare. Ever. Heart-stopping glare.

"Are you two almost done? I have a date. My first date EVER!" I said at normal volume. When neither of the vampires seemed to budge I relented, "Alice you can even help me get dressed if you like…"

Alice screamed in delight, opening the passenger door before I could even blink. Alice beamed at me and hopped into… the backseat?

I gulped. That meant...

Oh. Shit.

A/N Thank you who have reviewed or added the story to their alert list. I really do appreciate it. What did you all think of this chapter? just tell me in a little review. :P

XOXOX, The Monkey


	3. Car Ride Home

She elegantly slid into the passenger seat. Not making a sound except for the rustle of fabric against the soft leather of the seat. She sat stiffly in the seat, her perfectly manicured nails were hidden from view as her hands balled up into tight fists, she crossed one leg over the other and turning slightly away from me to look out the window at the passing scenery.

Signature Rosalie Hale.

No not Rose.

Nor Rosie.

Nor Rosalie Cullen.

It was _Rosalie Hale_.

She thought she was something else entirely. People, mostly, can tell you what she is right away (except for the vampire part).

She is a 100% bona-fide bodaciously bold, beautiful, braggartly, Bitch.

Or in High School Terms: The H.B.I.C.

Head Bitch In Charge.

So Forks High School had better watch out.

Low humming, increasing in volume, flowed through the car as I pulled onto the highway. They were talking about me. Once again.

It was something I discovered when I was younger, when the all-knowing vampires wanted to talk about something without the measly human overhearing they would begin speaking at a rapid speeds and extreme frequencies. So extreme was the speed and frequency at which they spoke, microphones couldn't even pick up their chatter (believe me I tried). To a normal human, when they toned it down a bit as they were doing now, it just sounded like they were humming back and forth at each other.

But I was not just any other human.

I was probably the only human to have grown up in a coven on vampires.

Not only that but I also had an inkling that they were arguing over me. While I was sitting here. Next to them. My guess would be that Rosalie was severely pissed that Alice I brought me along with her. Believe me Rosalie, you are not the only one.

"What are you guys talking about?" I finally asked, glancing back at Alice in the rear-view mirror. She was more likely to crack than Rosalie. He amber eyes immediately met my own mud brown ones before glancing away to the passing landscape.

She didn't miss a beat though.

"Well," she said looking back toward me with a smirk on her face, her amber eyes twinkling mischievously, "Well, you know how those Denali sisters are Bella..." She trailed off. No doubt waiting for me to take the bait.

Hook-line-and-sinker.

"No, not really Alice, seeing as I have never met them." I said sending her a glare. She snickered.

"Well, in case you didn't know, they love some lovin' and I do believe dear Rose - oops sorry - Rosalie, here is the subject of Tanya Denali's advances," A deep animalistic growl resounded from the seat next to me, "Oh hush you," Alice said. My eyes flicked to Rosalie on their own accord, she sat stiff as statue in the seat looking positively pissed, her hands were no longer clenched in fists at her side but gripping the soft leather seat tightly. Seeing as my car was not damaged, my eyes snapped back to the road. Alice continuing, "well, this time, Rosalie decided to partake in what Tanya had to offer."

Fabric shredding underneath the pressure of an angry vampire's hand is not the sound anyone wishes to hear.

Let alone when that vampire is tearing up your seats!

Typical. She would throw a fit and tear up _my_ stuff. Probably because she knew I would never get her back for it like the rest of the siblings.

"Whatever, I would rather not hear about Rosalie's personal sexcapades - err life, Alice. You two are welcome to talk about that stuff when you are no longer with in throwing distance of my things," I said giving a pointed glance in Rosalie's direction. She seemed to twist a bit under my gaze, but that was most likely my eyes playing tricks on me.

Alice giggled before she spoke again, this time her voice was much calmer, "No, but honestly Bella, she was just telling me about how she feels at home up in Alaska, and thinks we should move up there next year, after you go to college...oh"

That was a sensitive subject that all the Cullens kept tight lipped about. What were they going to do next year?

No one had really asked me what I would like to do, even though they say I am family but as graduation gets nearer and nearer, all I know is that they are paying for college.

And I know also knew they were not going to live near me. Actually, it seemed they didn't even want me around.

Several awkward minutes filled the car, before those awkward minutes turned into a silence so heavy and filled with tension that not even the great seer could figure out what to say. I wasn't going to console her for telling me the truth of the Cullen's plans next year. I would just...have to learn to accept it.

As we pulled into the winding mile long driveway, Rosalie turned her whole body and attention toward me, "Who are you going are with?" She said coldly.

I took a deep breath and slowed down the car as I came to one of the tight corners on the driveway, "Leah Clearwater from the Rez." I said paying close attention to the driveway, probably a bit too much attention.

Loud humming filled the car, along with some growling (on Rosalie's part) and the painful noise of the complete and utter destruction of the passenger side door, seat and dash. I caught a few choice words from Rosalie's mouth 'fucking idiot'. 'shouldn't be...here', and my personal favorite, 'make her a bitch '

Heat rushed to my face as I clenched my eyes shut to keep the salty tears in. To keep my weakness from being seen by those who would exploit it.

I swiftly parked in front of the house, not really caring about parking in my designated spot. Mom may pitch a fit but, honestly, at this point I don't really care. I felt that tale tell sign of that lump in my throat, to know I was about to lose it.

Jumping out of the car, I slammed the door to my $60,000 car shut beyond caring because 1) Rosalie tore the passenger seating area all to hell and 2) I couldn't let her see my weakness. Before I could stop it, a pitiful wail escaped from my lips as I ascended the steps to the front door, before flinging it open and darting up two flights of stairs. Completely ignoring the frantic calls of mom and Emily before reaching the sanctity of my own room, I closed the door softly. As I slid down the door, my body was wracked with sobs.

Reaching up, I clicked the lock on.

Not that a lock would stop any member of the family from barging in whenever they felt like it, but it would send a message.

Message being: No Bella Barbie time.

Oh and Leave me the Fuck Alone!

**A/N - thanks to everyone that reviewed and put me on alert/favorites. Check my profile for a poll in regards to some outtakes that I have written. I hope you all enjoy. I wrote and uploaded this chapter while on pretty heavy pain meds (due to just breaking my nose and having major surgery on my face). So I apologize for any grammar/spelling mistakes you see. I will go back and fix everything when I am not so high in the clouds :) **

**Oh and I will give credit where credit is due, Vampires speaking at vamp speed like in this chapter, was not my idea, I got it from 'phfina who I believe got it from her brother fic, "my sister rosalie". I recommend reading stuff by both authors. **

Disclaimer: I Do Not own Twilight.

**3 Monkey **


	4. That Truck?

**A/N-Thank you readers and reviewers. a few quick notes. I changed this chapter. Sorry to those who liked the original chapter better but it was pointed out to me that Rosalie's actions would have eliminated all possibility of having a relationship with Bella. So I rewrote the second half of the chapter. So I hope you all like this chapter as much as you liked the original. oh, and check out the polyvore on my profile for this story. peaceout, monkey**

Text conversation intercepted from Bella to Leah Clearwater.

_Can I spend the night tonight? shit hit the fan at home ~ B_

_Mi Casa es su casa! Do you still want to go to PA? - L_

_Not really...can we just stay on the rez, watch a movie, go to the first beach etc. and just talk -B_

_For you? of course. I'm always all ears for you Bellsy babes - L_

In preparation for my overnight at Leah's house, I took a long hot shower to try to erase the pain of this afternoon away. Leah honestly wouldn't care if I showed up in my jammy's. We were best friends before she asked me out on a date.

Regardless of that fact. I wanted to look good for tonight.

It was my first date.

Not to mention, I wanted to rub it into Alice's face that I could look cute all by myself. With out any Pixie interference.

I stood in my closet, pacing back and forth, not sure which look to go for...blatantly sexy, laid-back and cool or a little bit preppy?

Three hard and fast knocks interrupted my musing followed by the whiny soprano voice also known as Alice not getting her way, "Bella! Let me help you get ready! It'll be quick and easy!"

"No Alice."

I could faintly hear her grumbling before she countered, "I could just break this door down you know? or I could even bust through the closet wall?"

"You do that and see how happy mom is with you, " I said rolling my eyes at her antics, "Plus, you solemnly swore not to repeat the freshman fiasco again." Her high pitched giggles rang out before she replied:

"Too True."

It was a short while later, after I had gotten dressed and applied all the necessary make-up that I realized the house was unusually quiet. Usually, there was always someone pestering me to do something or at least Emily running and screaming about like a mad-woman...but it was silent.

That would be why I jumped so high when someone came knocking at my door. Again.

"Bella," a soft melodic voice floated into my room, "please open the door." She knocked a few more times before speaking again, her soft warm voice caressing me and soothing my fears, "I would just like to speak to you for a moment."

Opening the door slowly, Rosalie released a small gasp. I looked down at myself, analyzing what could be so wrong with me now.

I had on skin-tight black low-rise skinny jeans, a black V-neck...maybe I was showing 'too' much skin? and I had on my pair of trusty purple vans. My hair was its own beast so I let it do its own thing. I thought I looked cute. For me. At least I thought I did. I mean I matched and everything.

But the way Rosalie was looking at me.

I wasn't sure anymore.

Her eyes traveled down to the floor and back up slowly. Judging me. I couldn't help but squirm a little under her powerful gaze. When I looked into her eyes again, they were no longer a warm amber color but a dark black with a slight golden rim around the edge. I could hear her take a deep breathe before saying, "Can I talk to you for a moment?"

I nodded and stepped out of the way so she could enter my room. She stared, almost as if hypnotized, at my bed for a moment before she shook her head lightly, and say down on very corner of said bed. Her creamy white hands folded themselves on her lap, she sat straight and tall.

Proud Rosalie Hale.

"Well..." I prodded.

She swallowed deeply, "Well, first off, I would like to apologize for being so rude to you. I act abhorrently and I do hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me at some point," She paused looking into my eyes for a moment before continuing, "and secondly, I would like to fix your car for you. The damage I inflicted was severe and I wish to repair it for you."

"You can't just fix custom made seats like that." I snapped my fingers, "even if you are a vampire with unlimited resources." I turned away from her to look in the mirror at myself one more time.

What was she staring at so intently in the doorway? My hair was a bit wild, and I wasn't in high-end designer clothes, just regular-end designer. The jeans were super low-rise, so that if a moved my arms from my side anyone around would get a glimpse at my tummy and back...but Leah really liked both those places on me...and my v-neck plunged down, I mean you could catch a glimpse of the tops of my tiny boobs, so it wasn't like I was giving a peep show...

And even if she didn't approve of what I'm wearing, I've seen her go with far less. So, in reality, she couldn't bitch and moan about what I chose to wear for my 'date' now.

But, I wouldn't really say it was a date. I wasn't even nervous at all. Leah has been my best friend since we moved to Forks. I liked her and she liked me. She knew all most everything about me (albeit not the vampire part). She would always make me laugh with her lame-ass jokes or crazy antics. And another reason it wasn't really a date: the plans had changed. We were now just going to hang at La Push, instead of going to Port Angeles like we had originally planned.

"Bella," Rose called to me. I looked at her, nodding for her to continue. "I don't want to offend you or hurt your feelings but -"

"-you already have Rosalie, and I am sure you will continue to at this rate." I interrupted, being a little snot that I had been occasionally known to be.

But being Rosalie, she continued on as if I had said nothing at all, her black eyes blazing as the roamed over me again, "-I don't think you should be friends with this Leah character. Actually, if I had my way you wouldn't go out with her at all. You would go on a date with m-"

I cut her off, incensed, my anger giving me the _cajones _to say what I am going to say: "Who do you think you are?" I roared at her, "To tell me who I can and cannot date. You don't even KNOW ME! You come home, destroy my car, make me feel like shit and pretty much cancel my first real date, and now we are just hanging out at La Push. Haha, you can't come onto La Push and pester me, so don't try. You Rosalie Hale are a Bitch." I leveled a glare at her. Her well-endowed chest was heaving with air we both knew she didn't need.

Drama Queen.

She stood absolutely still for a beat, mouth open in shock, her eyes now looking into my own before she stormed off to god knows where.

Whatever.

Pulling into Leah's driveway, I breathed out a sigh of relief. This was a sanctuary. When we first moved here, I would get into my car and go out on long drives by myself. One day, I had ended up at first beach, sitting on a washed up tree log, just gazing at the ocean, getting entranced by her siren call. Then someone plunked down next to me and teasingly said: "Your sitting on my log."

And that's how I met Leah.

She's been the best best friend I could have ever asked for. What was even better was that we were both gay. So when the taunts at school became to much to bear, I would come over to Leah's house, play video games with her little brother, cook with her mom or chill with Leah. This was my second home with my second family in it.

They had Sue had even given me a key to the house, so I knew I was golden.

I sat staring at their small one-story house. It was the complete opposite of my lovely but gaudy house in the middle of the forrest with all my vampire family inside of it. Here, I felt more normal. I felt like I was someone equal. I didn't get teased for when my heart would pound in my chest. I didn't get coddled. And I didn't get stared at while I ate like I was some two-headed cow at the county fair. Oh, and no one cleared out of the hush when I blushed too hard or when I was on my period.

Here I felt normal.

My passenger door slamming woke me from my musings, I looked over and found the bright smiling face of Leah.

Leah was actually exquisite. She would be the equivalent of Rosalie, on a beauty level, had Rosalie been human. Leah stood about 5' 11", just tall enough so I fit under her chin we we hugged each other but not too tall. She had beautiful golden brown skin. It wasn't as dark as some of the other Quilete's russet colored skin but it was flawless. I had never seen her with a pimple or a blemish. Her hair was dark and silky to the touch, it fell to about the middle of her back. It was stick straight. I envied her because we lived in Washington State, and the humidity made my hair poof out like a poodle while her would stay the same. Her eyes were a warm hazel eyes were now staring into my mud-brown ones.

"Hey Bellsy!" She said happily as she buckled her seatbelt, "What the hell happened to your car?"

Ah, yes, how was I to explain the state of my passenger side of the car? "Well, someone got a bit cranky with me and decided to play a prank...and this was the result." I deadpanned. Hopefully, she would believe it. She knew how my family was with pranks, especially Emily, she was the worst! Leah reassesed the damage and then just chuckled to herself.

"So first beach? I brought some food my mom made, so we can have ourselves a little picnic, if that's cool with you?" She said smiling brightly. I nodded, placing the keys in the ignition and starting the car up, its soft purr barely audible. I looked back over at Leah smiling at her before I put the car in reverse and headed out to First Beach.

The drive was quiet and on the way there I spotted a giant rusting red truck for sale in sitting in front of someone's house. A plan began to form in my mind.

"Who's house is that?" I asked.

Leah looked over her shoulder to see which house I was talking about, "Oh, that's the Black's house." She paused for a beat, grabbing my hand in her soft large one. "Why?"

"I am going to buy that truck."


	5. the dreaded

A/N-

Hey all.

Please don't review this chapter 'coz when I replace it you won't be able to review the new chapter.

I just wanted to tell you that I am leaving ffn for a month. I have a lot of personal crap I have to sift through in my life right now...ex. going halfway across the country to college in august meanwhile my grandpa is at high risk of having triple to quadruple bypass which is questionable whether or not he will survive (find out which type of surgery he will need next tues), also I need some time to me and I need to sort some personal stuff out.

I WILL be updating between July 25-27. I will be writing while I take a leave of abscence on FFn. That means I will read PM's but I won't be replying **(actaully I will reply to them if they are sent within 48 hours of me posting this)** nor will I read any stories on my break nor will I review any stories.

I've realized as of late that I sometimes check out of RL (no matter what I am doing or where I am at) and read FanFiction. I've become a bit obsessed with reading Fanfiction, and, its damaged some of my friendships/relationships with my family... Thats part of the reason why I am taking a break.

I WILL BE COMING BACK! I will be writing while on my sabbatical!

So When I DO COME BACK, I will be able to update everyday or every other day for quite some time.

I will see all your lovely faces when I come back in a month.

Agape,

Monkey


End file.
